


Textbook Love

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Getting Together, Librarian!Phil, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: phil works at the library, and is more than happy to get to know the cute boy at the back of the room, even if he does play his music loudly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> plz ignore the shitty title thanks i couldn't think of anything better to be honest
> 
> sidetracked updates on sunday! check it out if you haven't!

The cute boy at the back of the room was playing his music really loudly, and Phil didn’t know if he wanted to tell him to quiet down or not.

He’d been working here as a librarian for two years now. Originally he’d signed up thinking it was a summer job, but when he’s discovered that the role needed filling year-round he hadn’t hesitated to accept it. Sure, the hours might conflict a little with his needed homework time, but it wasn’t like Phil couldn’t get some of it done while sitting at the desk, waiting for someone to check a book out. His mother had always told him to quit if he couldn’t put school first, but Phil would sooner drop out. He loved his job at the library.

Generally, Phil just really loved the books. He loved their smell, loved their concept, and loved every single story he read. There was just something about getting lost in a good book and being able to think about it no matter the time or place. It was a very calming thing.

Being in a library was also very calming for him. A room full of people who also enjoyed books was a good room, in Phil’s opinion. He also really liked the quiet.

If he really liked the quiet, then why hadn’t he told the cute boy at the back of the room to shut his music off already?

Phil had a clear view of him from his position at the desk. The boy’s brow was knit in a tight line as he frowned in concentration, peering down over a textbook and a blank sheet of white paper. He’d been sitting here for twenty minutes, leaving Phil to wonder how he couldn’t have possibly written something by now. With a glance down at his own sheet, Phil realized he couldn’t be so hypocritical. He hadn’t so much started on the day’s homework, simply because he’d been staring at this boy. Why did he have to be so attractive? The nerve of him.

The boy had warm brown eyes that would occasionally lift and float around the room as if he were looking for an answer written on the wall. His hair was curling slightly at the ends, the effects of a long day that Phil knew all too well, and his lips were set in a tight line. He’d sometimes bounce the end of his pencil against his upper lip as if he were preparing to finally write something, but he never did. Not once.

He wore all black, too, which greatly contrasted Phil’s somewhat bright wardrobe. The colour did suit him though.

He also had a music taste similar to Phil’s. How could he tell, you might ask? He was blaring it from his headphones, and if it were anyone less attractive, Phil would have told them to shut it off or turn it down the instant it had begun.

Phil didn’t exactly want his first impression on this guy to be ‘hey, I’m the Scrooge who works at the library!’ but he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to put if off. His boss might come in, or worse, a passerby could complain. Then Phil would have to be slightly more forceful about it. He didn’t know what to do. 

Maybe he could work up the courage to do it. Phil decided to start shelving books in the area right beside the table where the boy was sitting, hoping a burst of confidence would hit him as he sorted through author’s names alphabetically.

The closer Phil got, the stronger his heartbeat got.  _ For God’s sake,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Get it together. _

Phil bent down to properly reach the shelf with a stack of books in hand, beginning to slot them into their places without even looking up to see if the brunette had paid him any attention. He could sort of see his form in the corner of his eye, but it wasn’t a lot.

Halfway through his stack of books, Phil dropped one. It thudded against the carpeted floor, and Phil definitely saw the brunette turn his head to find the source of the noise. Phil was surprised he could hear it over the blaring music that was still playing. The boy was onto one of Phil’s favourite Radiohead albums. Damn him for making this so hard.

Once Phil was done putting the books away, he decided that he needed to stop being so nervous. He could easily ask politely that the boy turn his music off, right.

Phil stood up, brushing his pants off briefly, even if it were just to calm the nerves, and then he faced the source of his conflict. The boy had actually written a full sentence now, but seemed to be stuck once more. Phil watched avidly as brown eyes fitted across the lines of what he’d written, probably rereading it for the fifth time. It was only when he looked up and met Phil’s gaze, slightly knowing smile immediately finding his face, that Phil bashfully realized that he’d been staring, totally unaware that he’d been doing. He tried to refrain from blushing.

The boy took his earbuds out.

“Hi,” He laughed. “Can I help you?” Phil rubbed at the back of his neck so that he had something to do with his hands.

“Yeah, uh- I’m sorry, but your music is really loud.” Phil mumbled, making light eye contact, trying his hardest to sound polite. “I was wondering if you could maybe turn it down?”

“Oh, of course. Sorry about that.” The boy looked guilty. Phil rushed to comfort him.

“Not that I mind your music, of course. In Rainbows is one of my favourite albums. I just don’t want others to be distracted, you know? I’m not trying to be rude or anything.”

“You didn’t come across as rude, don’t worry.” The boy smiled. “You like Radiohead too?”

“Yeah!” Phil supplied, taking a tentative step forwards towards the empty seat beside the brunette. Luckily he picked up on it, tapping the tabletop in front of the open chair as he encouraged Phil to sit down. He did. “I love music.”

“And books, apparently.” He smiled. Phil nodded. “Do you work here?”

“Everyday after school for at least a few hours.” He answered. “I like it here.”

“I do too. You keep it in good shape under your supervision, so it seems. No strewn books or loud-music-playing-teenagers allowed in here.”

“I try.” Phil laughed, rolling his eyes slightly. “What are you working on?”

“History paper,” The other groaned. “So tedious.”

“So it seems.” Phil joked, nudging his head towards the paper. He sighed.

“I’m not going to be able to finish this by tomorrow.” The brunette declared. “But that’s okay. I’d much rather be talking to the interesting librarian with the really good hair.”

“What about my hair?” Phil laughed.

“It’s all blocky and nice. I wish mine was like that. Instead I got this curly mess.” The boy tugged at one of his forming curls with a frown. Phil smiled.

“I like the slightly curly hair on you.”

“You don’t have to deal with it every morning, though.”

“I suppose.” Phil sighed. There was a brief pause in conversation, so without thought, Phil jumped to continue it. He wasn’t ready for the exchange to end quite yet. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“I’m Dan.” Dan smiled. “So, Phil the librarian, what books do you have to recommend?”

“That history textbook you’re reading looks pretty riveting to me.” Phil shrugged, feigning indifference as he scanned the title. Dan rolled his eyes. 

“Right.”

Phil glanced over at the desk. Someone had lined up to check their book out. He quickly excused himself from Dan, feeling bad for making the person wait, and rushed over to the checkout. After quickly scanning the few Harry Potter books in for the young girl, Phil looked up and was surprised to meet Dan, the boy moving up to and leaning over the counter even more once they made eye contact. Phil couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face, and Dan immediately copied him as if the expression were contagious.

“Can I sign this out?” Dan asked, sliding the textbook forwards without breaking eye contact with Phil. His smile dimmed slightly, but his eyes were still bright. Phil laughed as he took the book from Dan, and tried not to show any visible reaction when their fingers brushed and his heart leapt. 

“You should drop by again sometime,” Phil suggested, handing the book back. He might have been imagining it, but he swore that Dan made an effort to brush their hands together again. “Your presence has made my shift infinitely more fun.” He wasn’t sure if he was attempting to flirt or not, 

“I think I will,” Dan smiled in return, beginning to back away from the desk. “I’ll see you around.”

“Definately,” Phil replied. And with that, Dan had disappeared through the doorway, leaving Phil to smile after him.

 

Dan came back to the library the next day, and Phil tried not to act too excited when Dan was already smiling at him when he looked up. Dan actually made move to walk around the desk and sit in Phil’s desk chair, causing Phil to quickly glance around to check for his boss. She luckily didn’t seem to be in today.

“Hi,” Phil greeted with a laugh, looking down at Dan sitting in the chair beside him, clearly making himself comfortable. He’d set his school backpack down beside him. Phil had actually looked for Dan at school today, but hadn’t seen him. He wasn’t sure if they even went to the same school.

“Hello,” Dan smiled. “I have returned to work on my history essay, as I have gotten an extension.”

“Congratulations.” Phil replied. “You should try writing more than one sentence during this session.”

“Oi,” Dan laughed, getting his books out. He arranged them in his lap and on the desk almost exactly like Phil did when he did his homework here. “Just for that little quip, I think I’m gonna keep sitting in your chair.”

“Luckily for you, I don’t have to use it right now,” Phil stuck his tongue out. Dan laughed. “I’ve got to shelve these books instead.”

“Riveting.” Dan deadpanned.

“You bet.” Phil called over his shoulder as he gathered the books from the cart into his arms and began to walk towards the shelves. “I could technically kick you out of the library.” He observes.

“You won’t.” Dan replies.

“I know. But I could.”

For the rest of Phil’s shift, Dan had stayed comfortably seated in Phil’s desk chair, seeming to actually be being productive when it came to writing this time, and so Phil didn’t want to disrupt him with conversations. Instead, he continued to shelve way more books than he was expected to, and even began tidying up the kid’s section of the branch.

When he glanced back at the front desk, there was a kid in line waiting to sign his book out, mother at his side. Phil nearly lept up to go tend to them when he noticed that Dan already was, sitting up properly and scanning the books as if he’d been taught how to do it. Phil made his way over to Dan’s side just in case he messed something up, but by the time he’d gotten there, Dan had completed the task successfully.

“Thank you,” The mother smiled as she led her child away. Dan smiled back, and waved at the little boy. He waved back at Dan. Phil grinned as Dan tilted the chair back to look up at him, a matching grin on his face.

“I think you need to split your pay with me,” He joked, turning back in his chair to collect his books and shove them back into his bag. He turned back to Phil when he was done, standing up. “Maybe then I could afford to take you out for dinner sometime after one of your shifts.” He beamed. A smile spread across Phil’s face too, and it only encouraged Dan further. “I finished my history paper, by the way. Must have been your comfy chair and silent encouragement.”

“I’m glad.” Phil grinned.

“I have to go home now, unfortunately, as your presence is wonderful-” said Dan. “But I left my number on a sticky note in the cover of the history textbook in hopes that you’d call me and take me up on that dinner deal?”

“Count me in.” Phil smiled.

“Awesome.” Dan replied, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on Phil’s cheek before Phil even had time to blink. His smile grew. “I’ll talk to you soon then.”

“You got it.” said Phil. Dan gave one more smile of farewell before he was gone, leaving Phil grinning after him for the second day in a row. 

Yeah, he really loved his job at the library.

 

**To: Dan <3**

_ say i were to hypothetically be accepting your date offer; does tomorrow night work? _

 

**To: Phil**

_ yep! i’ve got nothing ~booked~ for then! _

 

**To: Dan <3**

_ the book puns stop right now or i  _ **_will_ ** _ kick you out of the library next time _

 

**To: Phil**

_ you won’t _

 

**To: Dan <3**

_ i know. but i could. _

  
  



End file.
